jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakutarō Adoption Plan
is the first part of the seventh episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on May 16, 2015. This part is followed up by Garnet Has Arrived!. Synopsis Laura gets the idea from Luea to adopt Sakutarō so he'll become her big brother; however, when Luea mixes up her spell and transforms Sakutarō into a toothpick, they have to stop him from getting put in a takoyaki. Plot Laura is in her secret collection of Sakutarō, looking up every bits of him as her "big brother". Thinking she should make her into her brother right away, Luea suggest that she have her parents adopt Sakutarō into the family so that Sakutarō can become her actual brother. Taking her advice, Laura agrees. After following Luea's advice, Kato denounces that according to the specs that the family requires for Sakutarō, he doesn't meet the requirements for adoption. Disappointed with the result, Laura takes it into her own hands to make Sakutarō adoptable. They locate him conspicuously and Laura requests Luea to use her magic to make Sakutarō her adopted brother. Complying, Luea casts a magic spell to make Sakutarō Laura's adopted brother. However, her magic words were misinterpreted to turn him into a toothpick instead, leaving them utterly surprised. Ruby comes around the corner, carrying food in a bag. She crashes into Laura and they both drop their items. The two quickly retrieve their belongings, and Luea scolds Ruby for not looking where she's going. Ruby briefly apologies, then continues walking. Laura and Luea return to the manor. Luea apologies for turning Sakutarō into a toothpick, but Laura reassures her it's fine having him as a toothpick. So she brought some cookies so she can give him some dessert to "eat". As she tries to indulge the toothpick Sakutarō to eat some, she accidentally breaks him in half, ultimately shocking her. Luea, however, takes a closer inspection on the toothpick and discovers it's not actually Sakutarō; just a regular toothpick. They realized their toothpick got mixed up with Ruby's bag when they both collided and that Sakutarō is in fact with Ruby. At the Kirara household, the girls have takoyaki for today's meal. Luna wondered where Sakutarō, but Airi says he hates takoyaki because of the style. So Ruby indulges everyone to eat. However, Airi notices the lack of number of toothpicks for everyone so she goes into the kitchen to get more. Luna tries to solve this problem by using her magic to create more toothpicks, but her spell misinterprets to creating a "son-in-law" play situation. Laura arrives and appears in front of the four. She makes them a proposition: They exchanges their toothpicks they have with a whole boxes of toothpicks she brought for them. However, Ruby absentmindedly cuts to eating takoyaki and grabs a toothpick. Laura and Luea panics thinking it could be Sakutarō and Luea attacks Ruby, causing her to lose her toothpick in the air. As Laura tries to chase after it, Airi comes into the room with toothpicks and Laura crashes into her, causing a bunch of other toothpicks to spill onto the ground with the suspected Sakutarō. So, Luea and Laura tries explaining the situation, but by making it look like a "training accident". To find out which toothpick is Sakutarō, Airi suggest using Sakutarō's dislike for takoyaki and try sticking the toothpicks to spot his reaction. As she tests with every toothpick, she gets no reaction so far. Ruby suggests she uses her magic to return Sakutarō back to normal. So she casts a magic spell to return Sakutarō to normal, but she accidentally turns the takoyakis into a giant octopus. The octopus grabs Airi, Laura, and Luea and holds them in place. Larimar tries saving them by using her magic, but creates a takoyaki stand. The octopus later destroys the toothpick boxes causing a massive spill of toothpicks on the Jewelpets. Laura laments for all the mess she made and disdainfully wishes she could apologize to Sakutarō. At the moment, Airi's pendant starts to glow with magical energy. Luea notices it and she struggles forward to touch it. But Ruby dives in to connect with the stone, magically changing her into her human form. Then she casts a magic spell to return everything to normal, especially Sakutarō. Sakutarō becomes unaware what was going on, then he finds takoyaki on his head. He tastes and to his intrigue, becomes content of the flavor. Luna is surprised to hear that he never tasted it. The girls now feast on their takoyaki meal. They suddenly noticed that Laura and Airi are gone and Airi wonder where they went. Elsewhere, Laura and Luea are observing the from Jewel Castle at sunset. Luea says that Sakutarō now likes takoyaki after returning him to normal, and Laura plans someday that she'll make Sakutarō part of her life. Characters Humans *Laura Fukuōji *Airi Kirara *Sakutarō Kirara *Kato Mittermeyer Jewelpets *Luea *Ruby *Larimar *Labra *Luna Trivia *"Shi" (し) and "ji" (じ) almost have the same syllables, often resulting in pronunciation errors with similar structures when used as end syllables. Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:List of Jewelpet Magical Change Episodes Category:Episodes